Question: $3.284 \times 10^{10} = {?}$
Explanation: $3.284 \times 10^{10} = 3.284 \times 10{,}000{,}000{,}000$ $3.284 \times 10{,}000{,}000{,}000 = 32{,}840{,}000{,}000$